Hold Me Close
by Frayner
Summary: Hilda couldn't ask for anything more. Pregnant and engaged to the man she loves, things were starting to settle down for her. But with trouble brewing up in the demon world and jealous love rivals back home, how long will it be before her perfect little world come crumbling down around her. Can she and her new family survive this chaos. Sequel to Let Me In
1. Trip to Okinawa

**Well I'm back with that sequel, to Let Me In. (Even though it's three months late.) I hoe you all enjoy this story. And now without further adiue, I present to you Hold Me Close**

* * *

**Trip to Okinawa**

Life. Some think its fair, others think its out to get them, and the rest either don't care or are already dead.

Oga though, was none of these. He was still trying to figure out how he went from being the strongest delinquent, to father of a demon lord, to finance of a pregnant ex-demon maid turned mother of the demon lord. After a few minutes he was still not able to come up with an answer. Scoffing to himself he turned his head to look at his clock.

It was 6:45 on a Monday morning. It had been a week since he had learned of the pregnancy and proposed to Hilda. Currently he lay on his bed with both Hilda and Beel.

Beel was asleep in the corner closest to the wall. Both Oga and Hilda found it odd that he always chose to sleep there instead of between the both of them but they guessed with his growing age, he wanted to be a little more independent. Hilda on the other hand was glued to Oga's left side. Her head rested on his chest with one of her arms crossing over to the other side and the other gripping his arm.

Mornings like this were few and far between as Hilda was always first to awake but, with her suffering morning sickness the past week, it had taken its toll on her.

Oga smirked as he looked over her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful as opposed to her regular cold demeanor, though he hadn't seen that side of her in a while as well. Tightening his grip on her waist he let her rest a bit longer before they had to wake up.

As the time neared for them to get up a new problem arose. How to wake up the blonde mother, without angering her? For how light Hilda usually slept, it was difficult for one to wake her up without feeling her wrath, something Oga learned the hard way. But Oga recently learned a solution to this problem that worked without fail every time. Slowly, He shifted his position,turning so that he was laying on his side, letting Hilda slide of his chest and onto her side. Moving his other arm, he wrapped it around Hilda's waist holding her from rolling onto her back.

The moved had worked as he felt her stiffen for only a moment. He looked down just in time to see her eyes flutter open and lightly glare at his own as her lips form a small pout. He in turn, smirked as he leaned in and captured her lips in their usual morning kiss that wiped the pout off her face.

Hilda was not happy at being woken up. Finally getting a morning off from her usual morning sickness, she was going to take advantage of every moment of it. Suddenly being woken up, the only thing that was on her mind was revenge, so as Oga pulled away Hilda bit down on his lip harshly, before lightly nibbling on it to numb the pain away. After Hilda let him go he pulled back to see a sly smirk on her face. Oga knew from that smile that she was far from finished getting her revenge.

Smirking, Oga was about to insinuate another kiss when they heard Beel stir. Without even thinking Oga moved to grab the infant and place him in the space between Hilda and himself. Beel gurgled and snuggled into Hilda's bosom. The family of three cuddled together for a few more minutes before getting ready for the day.

* * *

Sitting in their seats in the classroom, Oga and Hilda were trying to draw the least amount of attention to themselves. Hilda had her head resting on her arms on top of the desk. Although she had not gotten sick this morning she still had a slight headache that always accompanied the sickness. Oga just slowly rubbed her back as the murmur of the classroom continued though no one paid them any attention.

As the class waited for their teacher to arrive Kunieda was busy staring at the couple, envious of how Oga was treating Hilda. Nene watched her with a pained expression while rubbing her temples. She had tried to convince her to stop pursuing Oga as she would have to be blind not to see how close Oga and Hilda had become over the past two months. Before Nene could voice her opinion though, the door to the class room opened and Saotome walked in, the usual cigarette between his lips.

"Alright shithead's, I got an announcement to make." He stated once he seated himself at his desk. Everyone in the classroom grew quiet as the turned their attention over to the teacher. " The St. Ishiyama group is going on a trip to Okinawa again and they have invited us along this time. Said something about how our presence kept the locals away or some shit like that." A low murmur could be heard throughout the classroom as everyone started talking about the trip and making plans. "I leave all the planning organizing to the class representatives" Saotome said before sitting slouching into his chair and resting his feet on the desk. Within minutes he was out cold.

The rest of the class got to work trying to figure out who they were going to share a room. Kunieda had zoomed in on the part that the class representative were in charge of making the list of who would be sharing a room together and slowly a plan started to form in her head. Nene didn't miss the change in Aoi's expression and she knew that she was up to something. What it was she didn't know, but it couldn't be good.

"Nee san, what are you thinking." Nene asked Kunieda causing her to blink out of her stupor.

"Oh nothing..." She said as she got a far away look in her eyes as she plotted in her head.

Both Oga and Hilda hadn't paid that much attention at all. Hilda only hearing that they were going on a trip to Okinawa again, before tuning Saotome out and turning her attention to Beelze, who was sitting on her desk playing with a toy he had brought from home. Oga had moved his desk beside hers to also keep his attention on the child as well.

* * *

The next day Both Hilda, Oga and Beel were packed and ready to go on the trip. Hilda had had a less than stellar morning as she had been sick first thing in the morning, waking her up at an early hour and afterwards she had gone back to bed to curl up onto Oga, as she tried to endure her pounding headache. Her headache seemed to slowly fade as she rested with Oga and by the time they had to leave it was almost gone.

As they were about to leave Misaki stop them at the door. She grabbed Beel off Oga's shoulder before giving him a hug goodbye. After she gave Beel back to Oga she went up and hugged Hilda. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves while you're down there, You both deserve it." Misaki said as she hugged Hilda. As she was about to let go she remembered something. "Oh and don't spend too much time in your room, if you know what I mean." Misaki said slyly before pulling away and winking at Hilda.

Hilda though had no idea what Misaki meant by that but smiled anyway. Misaki then turned to her brother. "You better behave yourself or I'm going to beat the shit out of you when you get back." She scolded him while she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah..." Oga replied and with that the family of three left the house, headed for the airport.

When they arrived at the airport, they met up with the rest of the class and got ready to board the plane. Beel seemed excited to go as he cheered from Hilda's arms once they cleared security and were waiting to board the plane.

Once they were on the plane Oga and Hilda sat beside each other during the flight. Kunieda had tried to take the seat next to Oga but Hilda had claimed the spot. Hilda spent most of the flight asleep against Oga's shoulder.

Once they landed, they all grouped together after they gather their belongings and head off to the hotel they would be staying at.

"Alright, so I made a list of who will be staying together in the room." Kunieda started once they reached the hotel. She went through the list and as she approached the bottom of the list, she started to smirk as her plan was starting to unfold.

"Oga and Furuichi, you guys are going to be sharing a room and Yuka and Hilda will be sharing a room." Kunieda stated in a level tone.

Hilda opened her mouth to protest when Kunieda cut her off. "These are who you will be staying with and there will be nobody switching rooms." Kunieda said, sending a glare at Hilda. Hilda closed her mouth and glared back.

_So she wants to play it that way, well two can play at that game. _Hilda thought to herself. She looked around to find Oga but he was already gone. Sighing to herself Hilda decided to follow Yuka to their room, though Hilda had no intentions of staying in that room as she was just going to go along with Kunieda's little game.

* * *

**Omake**

It was lunch time and Oga, Hilda and Beel, were in their usual spot on the roof of the school. Beel was cheering and Shouting from Hilda's lap as he was excited about going on a trip. Hilda smiled as she readied his bottle for him to eat. Oga was on her left side opening the lunch box she had made for them.

Oga unwrapped the box and opened it. Taking out one of the sandwiches, he took a bite out of it and immediately almost choked, not expecting it to be so hot. He got one of the juice boxes and took a drink to cool his mouth.

"Oops, guess I _accidentally _used tabasco sauce instead of butter. My bad." Hilda said, though Oga knew she wasn't the least bit sorry and the smirk on her face told him that that was payback for this morning.

Oga smirked and took another bite out of the sandwich knowing that they were both even now as Hilda leaned into him as they sat beside each other on the roof.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The first chapter of many more to come. I don't know what I can promise time wise for updates but I won't ever abandon this. (If I don't update for more than two months, presume me to be dead) **_  
_

**Anyway Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please read and Review**

**Till next time.**


	2. Demon Couple

**A/N: Here it is, the second chapter of Hold Me Close. I'm finally on Christmas break so hopefully crank out a few more chapters. ************As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

_Recap: __So she wants to play it that way, well two can play at that game. _Hilda thought to herself. She looked around to find Oga but he was already gone. Sighing to herself Hilda decided to follow Yuka to their room, though Hilda had no intentions of staying in that room as she was just going to go along with Kunieda's little game.

* * *

******************Demon Couple**

Hilda looked around the room in disinterest. It was an average two bed Hotel suit. To her left was a small kitchenette, which consisted of a sink a microwave and a small fridge. On her right was the door to the bathroom. Beside the bathroom were the two beds, side by side, with a bedside table separating the two. Across from the bed was a drawer and on top of that was a TV, and on the far wall was a sliding door that went out onto a balcony that overlooked the parking lot.

Yuka had claimed the far bed by throwing her luggage bag onto it. She turned and addressed Hilda. "So Hil-hil, how have you been lately, I noticed you haven't been to school lately." Yuka questioned the blonde.

It was true. During the past week, Hilda had skipped a total of 4 days, all because she had been sick that morning, or had a large headache.

"Hmm..." Hilda hummed.

"Have you not been feeling well?" Yuka asked

"Yeah..." was all Hilda said back. She really didn't feel like discussing anything at the moment. Hilda felt sorry for Yuka. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, but she had no intentions of playing Kuniedas little game. With her luggage in hand she turned to the door. "I'm going to go for a walk." she lied as she left the red-head in the room by her lonesome.

"But... wait..." Was all Yuka was able to get out before the door clicked shut and she left by herself. About a minute later, there was knock at her door. She opened the door to find Nene standing outside of it.

"Why did I see Hilda walking down the hall with her bag?" Nene questioned Yuka.

"She said she wanted to go for a walk." Yuka replied. Nene sighed and sat on the edge of one of the beds. Nee-san wasn't going to be happy about this, but there was nothing she could really do about this. Nene had noticed that Aoi had been acting weird lately. Ever since two months ago, When Hilda and Oga came back after being absent for a week, Aoi had started to act more determined in her pursuit of Oga, but anyone could see that Oga and Hilda had grown much more closer in the past few months. How Aoi didn't see it, Nene would never know. She sighed, '_this is going to be a long trip_' she thought.

* * *

Oga was bored out of his mind. He was sitting in the room he was going to be sharing with Furuichi. Furuichi was going on about girls wearing bikini's or something of the sort. If anything the only girl Oga would admittedly want to see in a bikini was Hilda, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. So it was safe to say that Oga wasn't paying attention to Furuichi at all.

Speaking of Hilda, Oga was more wondering about what the blonde was thinking at the moment. He knew for certain that she was not happy about this particular situation. Not that he really was either. He didn't even have a say in it. Idiot Furuichi had dragged him away before he could say anything.

Said idiot was still talking about bikinis and babes on the beach like it was going to be the first time he'd ever seen girls in bikinis. Hadn't they seen some at the pool they had gone to. Heck, didn't he see Nene and Chiaki in bikini's when they went to that pool.

Having enough of his friends rambling he got up and headed for the door. "Oi, I'm going for a walk" he said as he left. Furuichi looked at the door in dismay. He had been asked by Kunieda to keep Oga busy, and she was going to pay him if he was successful. 'Whatever' Furuichi sighed.

After leaving the room Oga strolled the halls of the hotel, taking in his surroundings. It was a nice hotel, and he had to admit, there were a few veiws he would like to see with Hilda.

As he passed by the lobby, he felt a familiar omniscient aura. He immediately smirked and turned into the lobby.

* * *

Hilda was frustrated. She was currently at the front desk in the lobby of the hotel. She was trying to get a room for herself and Tatsumi, but the man behind the counter was being stubborn and would not budge. Not even one of her trademark glares could get him to change his mind. She could feel a headache forming.

The man behind the counter was sweating profusely. The woman in front of him was menacing and he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide but he couldn't. He was told by some other woman not to give anybody their own room and he would stick to that.

She opened her mouth to shout at him but was interrupted when a pair of strong, warm arms surrounded her waist and pulled her against its body. She didn't even need to turn to know that it was Tatsumi. She felt herself relax but her frustration level stayed the same.

"What seems to be the problem?" Oga asked her.

"This ignorant fool won't let us have our own room." Hilda explain.

Seeing the serene smile on the women's face, the man behind the counter relaxed. He would talk to her other half and everything would be fine.

Oh how wrong was he. Oga looked up to the man behind the desk and put on one of his most demonic smile he could muster. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked still smiling. Hilda sent a menacing glare at the man at the same time. The guys knees buckled and he caved. He turned around and grabbed a key off the wall.

"Here's a room, just please don't hurt me." The man said quickly and coward behind the counter.

"Thank you" Oga said smiling and pick up the key off the counter. Hilda and himself made their way out of the lobby.

'Demon couple' was the only thing going through the mind of the man behind the counter.

* * *

Hilda and Oga had just entered the room they were given. After leaving the lobby they went to Oga's room to gut his luggage and made their way to the room. It was a honeymoon suite. It had the same layout as a two bed room but had one king sized bed and a Jacuzzi in the far corner beside the patio door.

Oga took the bags and placed them by the bed. Hilda walked up beside him with Beel in her arms. It had been a long day and all Hilda wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed. Oga was already busy pushing the bed into the corner so they didn't have to worry about Beel falling off the bed. Once Oga was done moving the bed he walked up to Hilda took Beel to put him to bed. Hilda smiled at the site before turning and walking towards the Jacuzzi. She tested the water with her hand to find it was perfect, and she stripped down to nothing and got in.

The warm water was soothing as Hilda sank in. She could feel the tightness in her muscles melt away. With a sigh she leaned her back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes. This is exactly what she needed. The last week had been hell. With being sick almost every morning or having a headache, she couldn't seem to catch a break.

She was startled from her reverie when a whirling noise suddenly started and water jet pushed into her back. Bubbles started to come to the surface as she opened her eyes. She found Oga fiddling with a dial on the wall beside the tub. He was just as nude as she was. When he finished he walked over to the tub and climbed, seating himself beside Hilda. Hilda however didn't give him any time to relax as she moved and sat in his lap. She leaned into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sighing Hilda relaxed into Oga's lap. The swirling water from the jet was soothing, as well as the popping bubbles on the surface of the water. It had been a while since they had last shared a bath and this was long over due. She felt Oga arms surround her and she smiled. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity before Oga broke the silence.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Oga asked. Hilda could feeling the vibrations of his voice through his chest.

"I don't know.." Hilda sighed.

"We could go to the beach." Oga suggested.

"We could also see what everyone else is doing." Hilda suggested as well. Oga looked at her puzzled. Hilda was never one to be around many people. Mostly wanting to be alone with him.

Hilda could feel his questioning gaze and lifted her head to meet. "So we can plan around them." Hilda smirked. Oga heard her reason and smirked. That was just like her to find out what everyone was doing so that they wouldn't run into them.

Hilda relaxed back into his body and the room fell into a content silence. The only sound being from the soft whirling of the jets motor and the bubbles popping on the surface of the water. After a while the jets stopped and the bubbles started to disappear. Hilda decided at this time to get out of the tub and Oga followed after. They dried themselves off and climbed into the bed.

The bed was huge and both Oga and Hilda were not used to such a big bed. Hilda crawled to the side that Baby Beel was sleeping a lay down beside him, leaving enough room for him to move. Oga sidled up next to her and Hilda snuggled into his side and gave him a kiss on the lips, laying her head on his shoulder and tangling her feat with his. It wasn't long before Hilda was asleep and Oga smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and let sleep take a hold of him.

* * *

Aoi was furious. She stood by the door to the restaurant in the hotel. She had slept horribly the night before. She had gone to check to on Yuka only to find her and Nene but no Hilda. To make matters worse, Oga wasn't with Furuichi either. Her plan was falling apart before it even started.

Finally the couple in question showed up. Oga with a big lazy yawn announced their presence. Hilda saw Kunieda standing at the doorway and plastered a smug smirk on her lips.

"Where were you two?" Kunieda asked.

"I don't think that's any of your concern." Hilda responded casually. This only made Kunieda more angry.

"Yes it is since I specifically said that no one is allowed to change rooms."Kunieda said frustrated.

"Beel really wanted to see Hilda." Oga interjected, trying to calm down the atmosphere. He then wrapped his arm around Hilda's shoulder and guided her to the nearest booth where that sat down. Hilda smiled at the gesture which only proved to infuriate Kunieda more. They ordered what they wanted for breakfast as Kunieda went and sat down with the Nene, Chiaki and Yuka.

Their food arived and they all ate in silence. Kunieda kept her eye on the couple as she ate and when they finished Kunieda stood and got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone. We're going to the beach in a half hour. So get ready and be at the lobby by then." Kunieda smirked to herself. Once they were at the beach she would make her move.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and Review**

**Till next time.**


	3. The Beach

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter 3. After this chapter things should hopefully start to pick up as the main storyline is introduced. ****************As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

_Recap: _

_"Alright everyone. We're going to the beach in a half hour. So get ready and be at the lobby by then." Kunieda smirked to herself. Once they were at the beach she would make her move._

* * *

**The Beach**

The beach. It was just like they had seen it last time, only this time it wasn't the early hours of the morning and nobody was going to be fighting, yet anyways. Hilda looked around the beach until her eyes fell upon an empty umbrella. She started for it and Oga followed behind her. Reaching the umbrella, they placed their towels from the hotel onto the sand. Hilda then took off Ogas shirt that she was using to cover herself to reveal a black two piece swim suit she was wearing. Oga took off his shirt as we'll and they both got Beel ready for the water.

The red tails were off under their own umbrella though Kunieda had her eyes set on Oga. She too had a dark blue two piece swim suit and she wanted to show it off to Oga. She started off for the couples umbrella and Nene just looked on, shaking her head.

"Hey Oga." Kunieda greeted when she arrived at his umbrella. She was trying to pose a bit to show herself to Oga.

"Hey." Oga said but he didn't avert his attention from Hilda who busy applying sunscreen to Beel. She finished with Beel and grabbed the bottled and put some more on her hand before applying it to herself. She then turned and kneeled down in front of Oga with her back to him.

"Can You put some on my back, Tatsumi?" Hilda asked. Oga moved to grab the bottle from her and began applying the sunscreen to her back, hearing her sigh as the cool cream hit her back as Oga rubbed it into her skin. Oga though, didn't stop and continued to rub her back and shoulders.

Kunieda was getting aggravated from the attention Hilda was getting from Oga. She suddenly got an idea and turned to look over her shoulder at Oga and asked, "Oga, I could use some sunscreen on my back as well." But her attempt at getting his attention was for naught.

"Dah, Dabu!" Beel exclaimed pointing to the water.

"You want to go in the water, Beelze?" Hilda asked. Oga had finished massaging Hilda and was kneeling behind her with his hands wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Da!" Beel nodded his head vigorously. Hilda smiled at his enthusiasm and grabbed his floats and put them onto his arms. She then picked him up and started off towards the water with Oga following. Kunieda just stood in the same spot and watched the family of three walk to the water, completely forgotten about.

* * *

The water was surprisingly calming in Hilda's opinion. They had waded out until the water was about waist deep. Beel was floating around, his floats on his arms doing their job and keeping him afloat. Hilda was leaning into Oga's chest as she floated in the water. Oga had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder as he watched Beel float around.

Hilda took this time to contemplate. Kunieda was acting different. That much wasn't hard to tell but what was hard was figuring out why? Ever since the meeting in front of Oga's house two months ago, Kunieda seemed to act more determined. What Hilda couldn't get though was why she was trying so hard. Couldn't she see how much closer Tatsumi and herself had gotten. Not to mention the engagement ring that she wore practically everywhere and she so proudly put on display for all to see.

She was interrupted from her thought's when Kunieda came up to them, holding a beach ball.

"Hey Oga. Would you like to come and play some beach ball with us?" Kunieda asked eagerly. Hilda felt Oga turns his head on her shoulder.

"Nah, I'm good." He told her. Kunieda seemed to deflate a bit at being turned down.

"Are you sure?' Kunieda asked, somewhat desperately hoping that he would say yes so she could pry him away from Hilda.

"I'm good." He said and turned his head back to watching Beel frolic in the water. Hilda smirked a bit at Oga rejecting Kunieda's request. She turned to watch Kunieda as she waded back to where the red tails were.

"DAH!" Beel shouted as he pointed over to what looked like a wall of rocks in the distance. Both Oga and Hilda looked at each other and shrugged, seeing no harm in taking a little walk as Hilda scooped up Beel from the water and they made their way towards their new destination.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hilda or Oga lately?" Furuichi asked as he strolled up to where the red tails were sitting under their umbrella.

"Now that you mention it, no we haven't seen them in a while." Nene responded. She had remember watching Aoi wade over to where they were floating in the water but after that she stopped paying attention to them. She took a look over to their umbrella to see no one there. Only there discarded towels.

"I guess they went off somewhere on their own." Nene concluded. Kunieda sighed. She was agitated as her plan to get Oga's attention had failed miserably. Nene only shook her head as she watched Kunieda mope.

* * *

Oga and Hilda had made it to the rock wall that Beel had wanted to go see. It seemed to serve as a break from the big waves so that they didn't bother the people at the beach and only allowed the small waves through. They watched as the waves crashed into the wall and the mist from the waves sprayed all around them. There was a small breeze that blew the mist past them. The entire scene was beautiful as Beel watched in awe as another wave crashed into the wall.

Hilda smiled, it was the perfect spot to relax a she looked out over the ocean, listening the sounds of the waves as they crashed into the rock wall, and the sight of the late afternoon sun shining off the water.

They stood there for sometime before they decided to walk back. They walked along the shore line in peace, Hilda saw some other couples doing the same thing. She could see a few pairs in the water and a few of them were splashing each other having a good time. Hilda suddenly thought of something a little mischief and without warning she swiftly pushed Oga into the water as a small wave rolled in. Hilda chuckled to herself as Oga appeared out of the water, completely drenched. She then noticed the look on his face.

"Tatsumi don't you dare." She told him as she started inching away, but Oga ignored her and ran at her. Hilda ran off in the opposite direction but she was no match for his speed and before she could even protest Oga had grabbed her and thrown the three of them into the water. They popped out of the water moments later and they stared at one another until Beel broke the silence and stated laughing causing both of them to laugh too. They preceded out of the water soaking wet, but they didn't care as the three of them had smile on their faces.

* * *

They got back just as everyone was heading back for the hotel. They were still a bit wet from and were still sporting the smiles on their faces.

"Seems like you guys had some fun." Furuichi commented seeing there smiles. Kunieda only seemed to be even more agitated that Oga was having fun with Hilda and not her. Caught in the moment both of them didn't know how to respond so they toweled themselves off in silence as Furuichi smirked.

Hilda then took Beel, who had fallen asleep on Oga's and made her way towards the hotel with Oga. They didn't feel like sitting around in their room for the rest of the night so they went for a walk together. They walked around the halls of the hotel in silence until they came upon a souvenir shop. Hilda saw something that caught her eye and made a beeline for the entrance to the store.

The store was full of nic nacs of all shapes and sizes. A few of them even reminded Hilda of somethings back in the demon world. She lost herself in her thoughts about the demon world when a thought crept into her head that made her pale. She had yet to tell her parents about anything that had happened recently. Not about her pregnancy or the engagement or that she was no longer a wet-nurse. Then another thought appeared in her head, would they even accept any of this. Would they accept Oga, or this baby. She stated to worry and Oga noticed her pale a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Hilda shook her head, coming back to her senses.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of things." She said and she went to look at an item on a different shelf. Oga just followed her around the store as they picked up a few things to bring back to Misaki and his parents. Oga though was wondering what was bothering Hilda and he would ask her again later that night.

They eventually made it back to their room. Beel woke up a while after and they ordered supper from room service. After finishing their supper they decided to all take a bath to get the salt off of their skin. Hilda brought Beel into the Jacuzzi as Oga turned on the jets and joined them. As Beel played with his bath toys Oga took this time to find out what was bothering Hilda.

"What was it that was bothering you.?" Oga asked. She was sitting beside him watching Beel play in the water as well. He heard her sigh as her gaze dipped to the water. Finally after a few moments in silence Hilda spoke.

"I was thinking about my parents and what they would think of this situation I'm in." She said with another sigh at the end. Oga smirked as he pulled her onto his lap and into a hug. " I haven't even spoken to them since I first came to the human world. I doubt they even know where I am right now." She said as she leaned into his form. Oga sighed. He didn't really know what to say so he let her talk. " I mean, I'm not even a maidservant anymore. They would disown me on that alone. Not to mention in a life mate contract with a human and am also bearing his child. I just don't know if I can handle this, if they-" Hilda was rambling on but Oga cut her off when he placed his finger to her lips.

"Everything's going to be fine. I know it. You're just overreacting." He told her. Hilda just nuzzled her head under her chin before sighing.

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better." She said, a smile prickling at her lips. Oga chuckled.

"Call it intuition or I just know you to well." Hilda smiled before reaching behind her to cup his cheek and pull him into a kiss.

* * *

They had arrived home after the trip, relaxed and refreshed. Oga dropped the suitcases on the floor beside the bed and lay down on his bed. Hilda was placing somethings away when she noticed a letter on the desk. The envelope had her name on it and it looked to be made of a good grade of paper from the demon world. It looked aged and was closed with a wax stamp. Hilda picked it up to inspect it.

"Oh, that arrived the day you guys left on your trip." Misaki said from the door, startling Hilda. " That creepy guy in his underwear delivered it saying it was from your parents, I think." Misaki said.

'M-my parents' was Hilda's only thought as she began to shake in fear for what was inside the envelope.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please read and Review**

**Till next time.**


	4. The Visit

**A/N: Here we are, with what could be my last update for a while. School starts tomorrow so I'm going to be a lot more busier again. Anyway here the forth chapter of Hold Me Close.**

******************As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

_Recap: 'M-my parents' was Hilda's only thought as she began to shake in fear for what was inside the envelope._

* * *

**The Visit**

**-Two months before-**

"What do you have to report?" A man asked as he sat alone at a grand table. The two occupants were currently in a grand hall of sorts that seemed to be used for eating and entertainment purposes.

"It seems that the maidservant has made a contract with the contractor." Athrun told the other man as he kneeled in front of him. He looked rather beaten and disheveled, from his fight with the maidservant. He had barely gotten out in time.

The other man started to chuckle with a sinister smile on his face, his long, green hair shaking with the motions of his shoulders. "Excellent. They are progressing quite nicely." he said, his voice booming with authority. The phase though left Athrun confused.

"B-but, Sir. Isn't this bad?" Athrun voiced his confusion.

"Nonsense." The man said, waving him off. He then stood and moved from the table. "Come, there is much to be done in order to prepare." He said as he walked out of the room, followed by Athrun.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

"Tatsumi!" Hilda cried in ecstasy as she climaxed, squeezing around Oga as he released inside of her. After what seemed like an eternity, her body stopped spazzing and she collapsed on top of Oga, sweating and panting, trying to catch her breath.

It had been three weeks since they had returned from Okinawa and Hilda had received the letter from her parents. All that was said in the letter, was that her parents would be coming to visit three weeks from the day that they received the letter.

Hilda had finally caught her breath and had now assumed her regular position at his side, snuggling her head into his shoulder, before falling to sleep. Oga lay on his back on the bed. Ever since Hilda had read the contents of the letter, she had grown more anxious and nervous. At first, a few words and a tight hug was all that was needed to calm her down. Now though she seemed to be turning to other methods of stress relief. This worried Oga a bit. It wasn't that he didn't like the increase in sex, no definitely not.

It was the reason why she was that was worrying him.

Hilda had entered her third month of her pregnancy. She was now sporting a slight baby bump on at her belly. The morning sickness she had suffered through before, had all but gone away now, but she also seemed to change a bit. He would say that she had become a bit more... horny, for lack of a better term, and it seemed that her stress was causing her to jump his bones almost daily. He had also noticed that she seemed more sensitive to his touches,than she had been before.

He heard her sigh and snuggle into his side more. Tomorrow was the day her parents arrived and he hoped they could calm her nerves a bit. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer, leaning in to kiss her on the top of her head. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow just couldn't come fast enough for the both of them.

* * *

Hilda was awake bright and early the next morning. This was the day in which her parents were coming to visit and she wanted everything to be perfect. She disentangled herself from Oga, which rewarded her with a groan of disapproval and lazy, futile attempts at regaining the lost warmth of his fiancé with his arm. Hilda chuckled to herself at the scene before walking to the bathroom, towel in hand for a bath.

After finishing her bath and getting dressed in her usual gothic Lolita outfit, she went into Misaki's room to retrieve Baby Beel. He stirred a bit and made cute little groans of disapproval before he snuggled into her bosom and fell back to sleep. Hilda them went to wake up Oga.

She entered their room and kneeled onto the bed to shake him gently. He groan before rolling over and slowly opening his eyes to see her with Beel stuck to her bosom. He smile and sat up to stretch and yawn before getting up and putting on a pair of shorts before getting ready for the day.

* * *

The door bell rang as Hilda and Oga had just finished eating breakfast. Hilda almost sprinted to the door to see who it was.

When she opened the door she found Yolda smiling back at her. Hilda immediately scolded at her.

"What do you want, Yolda?" Hilda asked coldly.

"Now it that how you greet your dear sister when Mom and Dad are around." Yolda chimed in with a bright smile on her face. Hilda's eyes widened.

"Yolda, that's enough." A cold and demanding voice said from behind. Oga had joined Hilda at the door To see what all the commotion was about.

"Mother..." Hilda whispered and she froze to nervous to do anything. Yolda moved to the side to reveal a woman who looked a lot like both Hilda and Yolda. She stood only a bit taller that Hilda and Yolda and was wearing an elegant Victorian style maidservant dress standing just behind Yolda she had long blonde hair that went to about her waist with bangs that framed her face and sharp crimson eyes. Beside her stood a man about half a head taller than her, wearing a butler suit and vest. He had black hair and emerald-green eyes, the same as Hilda and Yolda.

"Hildegarde, my child. It has been so long since I've seen you last." the woman said enthusiastically as she walked up and hugged the still shocked Hilda. Hilda was shocked frozen and the woman pulled back to look down at her daughter. "Is that anyway to greet your mother?"

"Oh, sorry mother." Hilda said coming back to her senses, and hugged her mother back.

She then noticed Oga standing next to her. "Ahh, and you must be Oga Tatsumi. I have heard a lot of good things about you in the Demon World." She said as she took his hand with hers and shook it. Oga was just as shocked as Hilda but for a different reason. He couldn't comprehend how strikingly similar this woman looked to Hilda. He came back to his senses and raised a hand behind his head.

"Yup, that's me." Oga said scratching the back of his head.

"And of course I can't forget the young prince Beelze." She said as she gently pinched his cheek as he hung onto Oga's shoulder.

"Dabu." Beel said with a cheeky smile.

The group stood in silence at the front door. Hilda's mother had a small smile on her face as she waited.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked after they had stood in silence for a whole minute.

"Oh, yes." Hilda said, berating herself for her lack of attention. She was nervous and even Oga could see it. The group made their way into living room. Yolda and her parents sat on one of the couches and Hilda and Oga on the other. Oga's mother was in the kitchen and noticed the guests tha had entered the room.

"Tatsumi, who are these people?" she asked curiously.

"These are my parents and my sister, Yolda." Hilda answered for Oga.

"Call me Agatha." Hilda's mother introduced herself, with a bow.

"And you can call me Edward." Hilda's father introduced himself with a bow of his own.

"It's good to meet you both. I'm Tatsumi's mother." she said with a bow of her own before going back to what she had been doing before.

Agatha turned to Hilda expectantly and waited. Again Hilda stared back, too nervous to say anything.

"Well," Agatha began. "Do you have anything to say?" She asked. Again she was met with silence. "You don't write, you never visit. I had almost forgotten that you were my daughter." Agatha said slightly teasing.

"Sorry..." Hilda mumbled, not knowing what else to say. She suddenly felt a strong, warm hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side to see that Oga had placed his hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it a bit to reassure her that he was there with her. "I was a bit busy." Hilda said with a little more confidence.

"I know." Agatha said. "And I also know about what happened to you recently." Hilda's eyes widened again.

"Are you mad about it?" Hilda asked bowing her head slightly.

"Why would I be mad about that." Agatha asked surprised which made Hilda raise her head. "You're in a position that any maid servant only dreams they could be in. Plus you're part of the royal court. You should be proud of yourself." Agatha said with pride for her daughter.

"I'd like to speak to Oga Tatsumi, on his own." Edward interjected Making everyone look at him.

"OK." Oga said. Hilda turned to look at him. He gave her a look that told her that everything would be alright. Hilda nodded her head and watched as Oga and her father left the room.

Hilda looked back at her mother as she contemplated something in her head before she nodded herself. She looked back to where Oga had went before turning back to her mother.

"Mother," Hilda started. " I have something I have to tell you." Hilda said but she looked back to where Oga had left again.

"I'm listening." Agatha smirked. Her plan was working.

"I'm... pregnant." Hilda said. Yolda was surprised by the news. Hilda was again not looking at her mother.

"I know." Agatha said stunning both Yolda and Hilda.

"How did you know?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

"Dr. Forcas told me before I came here." Agatha said.

"So I'm guessing you also know about our..." Hilda was asking as she turned to look back at her mother but was unable to finish her sentence as she fell asleep.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about." Oga said, looking at an inconspicuous spot on the wall. If one were paying attention, they would have noticed that he was looking directly at the spot where Hilda was sitting in the other room.

"Oh just to tell you to take care of my daughter." he said with a smooth voice.

"That's it." Oga asked in disbelief.

"I'll be watching you." Edward said locking his gaze on Oga. Oga didn't even flinch.

"You don't have to worry about that. I would never dream..." Oga was cut off when he yawned. "of hurting..." Oga tried to finish but couldn't as he fell over, fast asleep.

* * *

Agatha walked into Oga's room, where Edward was putting a sleeping Oga onto the bed. Agatha was carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms. Yolda was behind her as she place Hilda onto the bed.

Even though she was asleep, Hilda still seemed to know that she was beside Oga as she instantly nuzzled into his side. They watched the duo sleep for a bit when Oga's mother came into the room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she noticed the sleeping couple on the bed.

"Everything is fine." Agatha assured her. Oga's mother gave her a confused look so she continued. "They may look like their only sleeping, but they are also communicating with each other through their bond." Oga's mothers look of puzzlement only grew with that explanation. Agatha sighed. "How much do you know about demons?" She asked.

"Not much. Only that I know Hilda and Beel are demons." She answered.

"That makes things a little easier." Agatha began. "Hilda and Tatsumi share a rare and powerful contract. The life mate contract not only allows them to share their power with one another, but also communicate with one another in several different ways through the bond itself. My husband and I just helped them unlock the first and most powerful one. The ability to share dreams together." Agatha explained.

"And that's what they're doing right now?" Oga's mother asked. Agatha nodded her head.

"Now I need to tell you something very important, but I need to keep this from them for now, so if you would follow me, please." Agatha asked, making a gesture to the door. Oga's mother nodded and followed after the three demons.

* * *

"What is going on." Oga asked no one. He had been talking with Hilda's father when he suddenly fell asleep and woke up in a strange place.

"I was about to ask the same question." A voice said from behind. Oga swung around to find Hilda, not that far away from them.

"You're here too. Now I'm even more confused." Oga exclaimed in frustration.

"That makes two of us." Hilda sighed, though she seem to recognized something. "Isn't this our room?" She asked confused.

Oga took a look around his surrounding and recognized his room. "Yeah, it is." He then noticed something else. "Hey, isn't that us."

"Us?"

"Look" Oga said pointing towards the bed. Hilda followed where he was pointing and was stunned when she saw their bodies lying on the bed.

"Wait, how would we know that's us?" She asked, even more confused then before.

"I don't know... Maybe you could pinch my cheek and see." Oga suggested.

"Alright." Hilda said and she went to go reach out to his cheek, but something weird happened. As she went to reach for Oga's cheek, so to, did the hand of her body below them move and pinch his cheek.

"What the?..." Oga muttered, completely shocked at what just happened. Just then the both of them started hearing voices and recognized them as Oga and Hilda's mothers. They then noticed the group standing by the bed talking among themselves. They noticed Hilda's mother motion for the door and the rest of them follow after them.

* * *

"Now that we're out of ear shot..." Agatha began, levelling her gaze on Oga's mother " Tatsumi and Hilda's safety and freedom are in great danger. While serving under our master Edward overheard some disturbing news." Agatha said, looking to Edward to continue.

"It would seem that the other families are on the move again. After seeing what Tatsumi and Hilda are capable of, the families want for them to be on their side, and some of them will do so, by any means necessary." Edward explained.

"Why not tell them?" Oga's mother asked.

" I do not want to cause my daughter anymore stress that what she already has to deal with. It will eventually come up at one of their meeting in the royal court, but for now, the less they know, the better." Agatha told her.

"Know about what?" said a curious voice from the entranceway. Everyone turned to see Oga and Hilda standing there.

"Nothing dear, just telling Tatsumi's mother about what I do in the demon world." Agatha lied. Hilda could tell that her mother was lying but she knew that she would never get anything out of her mother. "Well we better head back to the demon world." Agatha said making her way to the door. Everyone followed the her untill they were all standing at the front door. "It was good seeing you again Hilda."Agatha said to Hilda as she hugged her.

"The same can be said for me" Hilda said as she hugged her back.

"Call me if you need me for anything." Agatha said when she pulled away from Hilda.

"I will." Hilda said with a nod.

Edward stood in front of Oga and shook his hand. "Now remember what I said. You better take real good care of her." He said giving Oga a sharp gaze.

"You got my word." Oga said as he shook Edwards hand. Everyone exchanged hugs with one another before Agatha, Edward and Yolda walked out the door. With one last wave from Agatha, they disappeared into one of Yolda's dimensional rifts.

Once they were gone Oga heard Hilda sigh. He turned to her and could see her shoulders drop.

"Well that went better than expected."Hilda said feeling relief. Oga smiled, glad to see that Hilda was happy again, but he couldn't shake this feeling that things were going to get much more busier from here on.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when exactly I get the next one out, but until then**

**Please read and Review**

**Till next time.**


	5. Trouble in the Demon World

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter to Hold Me Close. Hopefully things will start to pick up after this one.**

**As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

_Recap:"Well that went better than expected."Hilda said feeling relief. Oga smiled, glad to see that Hilda was happy again, but he couldn't shake this feeling that things were going to get much more busier from here on._

* * *

**Trouble in the Demon World  
**

Today was a rare day. In fact it was an extremely rare day. This day was so rare, you could say it was almost unheard of. So why was this day so rare you ask?

Baby Beel had woken up before his parents.

Now I know what your thinking. To us, something like this isn't very big. But to Beel, this kind of thing was unheard of. Every morning, he was always greeted by one or both of his parents when he awoke. He would wake up and stretch his little body, giving out a 'Da' as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and every time Mommy, Daddy or both would greet him. That's was how every morning went.

Except this morning.

As Beel awoke and stretched his little arms he was greeted by silence. He sat up and looked around the room. Mommy and Daddy were sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Dah." Beel said, breaking the silence. He watched them, seeing if they were going to react, but they didn't. He even waited a bit, but still they did not move. So he crawled toward then and sat on Daddy's stomach. He watched as they both slept. Mommy was snuggled into Daddy's side, her nose nuzzling his arm.

Beel decided to try to wake Daddy first. He moved forward and poked his cheek. He got no reaction for the first poke so he poked again. This time Daddy tried to swat whatever was touching his face and he shifted before settling down and beginning to snore lightly. Seeing that he was going nowhere with Daddy, Beel decided to try and wake Mommy. He turned and started poking Mommy on the cheek lightly. Mommy reacted on the first poke. Her hand searched for whatever poked her. It searched and searched and searched, until it found Daddy's face. Beel watched as Mommy's hand moved away from Daddy's face before coming back and slapping Daddy's face. The slap wasn't that hard but Beel guessed that it did what Mommy wanted as Daddy stopped snoring. Daddy then shifted a bit and rubbed his cheek as Mommy moved and dug her nose into the crook of Daddy's neck as her arm wrapped around his neck.

Seeing that Mommy and Daddy weren't waking up anytime soon, he decided to leave them be and go down stairs. He climbed off the bed, landing on his butt and crawled towards the door and into the hallway.

The hallway. A challenging and daunting place for Beel. So many doors and so much opportunity to explore, but also get lost in. Beel had only ventured into this mysterious land on his own once before. He had wandered into the hallway on his own while Daddy was busy playing his favourite video game. He crawled along until he found the first open door and crawled through it. He didn't know where he was and somehow the door closed behind him as well. He tried not to cry, as that would go against Daddy's words so he stayed strong and tried to find a way out, but quickly learned that there was no other way. He was trapped and the only thing left to do was cry. And cry he did. He cried and cried and cried until Mommy came rushing through the door and picked him up, cuddling him to her bosom where she soothed him and whispered sweet nothings to him until he stopped crying. She then walked back to Daddy's room where she started yelling at him before she kicked Daddy in the face. After that Mommy brought him down stairs, leaving Daddy in his room, so they could watch Gohon-kun together.

Beel remembered that time and he was going to make sure it didn't happen again. As he made his way down the hallway, a pair of feet appeared in front of him. He stopped and looked up to see who it was and saw that it was his third favourite person of this household. Misaki, or as Beel likes to call her Auntie was standing in front of him in the hallway.

"Hey Beel. What are you doing out here on your own?" Misaki asked Beel as she collected him into her arms."Where are your parents?"

"Dabu dah." Beel told her.

"There both asleep?" Misaki asked, surprised. Hilda was usually up by this time. Misaki made her way to her brother's room. Beel though was more concerned with the progress he had made, almost all of it disappeared as they made their way back towards Mommy and Daddy's room.

Once they reach the door, Misaki took a peek inside and immediately a cheeky smile spread across her face from the scene of her brother and his fiancé snuggled together on the bed asleep.

"Let's let them be." Auntie said after she closed the door and she made her way downstairs with Beel. As they entered the kitchen Beel spotted another one of his favourite people in the Oga household. Oga's mother or as Beel liked to call her Gamma, was busy making a pot of tea. Misaki sat down with Beel in her lap as Oga's mother finished making her tea and sat down at the table, noticing Beel in Masaki's lap.

"Mommy and Daddy are asleep, I presume." Gamma asked as she pinched his cheek making him giggle a bit.

"Dah." He said, telling her yes. He always knew that Daddy liked to sleep, but he noticed recently that Mommy was sleeping more now too, along with some other things he had noticed about Mommy too.

"Dabu da dabah?" Beel asked wondering what was going on with Mommy. Both of them stayed silent before Gamma spoke up.

"I think that's something they should tell you, but I think your going to like it." Gamma told him with a smile on her face.

"Daha?" Beel was surprised. The only other time he could remember Mommy sleeping so much was after she got stabbed. He was a little worried that something bad had happened to her again.

"Of course." Auntie said, making Beel look up at her from his lap. "I think you'll love it." She said, tickling him a bit, making him giggle. If Auntie said that he was going to love this then he couldn't wait to find out.

About ten minutes later Hilda and Oga came down the stairs. Hilda gave out a big yawn as her hand combed through her hair, straightening it out a bit. Misaki got up and handed Beel to Hilda before sitting back down at her seat. Beel snuggled into her lap as Oga's mother place some food on to the table for the couple.

"Dabu da dabah?" Beel asked his parents looking up to Hilda. Both their eyes widened and they both turned and looked at each other. Oga was the first to break the stare down as he smiled.

"Damn, little bugger actually pays attention to shit." Oga said, ruffling his hair.

"Well of course. He is our son." Hilda said after she shook off her initial shock.

"I guess it's about time we told him." Oga suggested. Hilda looked down at Beel to see that he was looking up at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't know what else to say." Hilda said as she smiled down at him. "You're going to be an older brother." She told him.

Beel looked up Mommy's smiling face before he looked at Daddy, who was also smiling at him and nodded his head.

Hilda watched as Beels eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. Before long though, a small twinkle appeared in them as the biggest grin appeared on his lips.

"DABU, DABU!" He shouted and jumped up to hug Hilda as tightly as his little arms could. Hilda started to tear up a bit at how happy Beel was as she hugged him back. Oga ruffled his hair again before Beel jumped from Hilda to him and hugged him to. After he finished hugging he slid down from Oga and got back on to Hilda's lap. Facing her, he patted her baby bump gently.

"Dabu?" He asked as he looked up at Mommy.

Hilda nodded her head. "That's where you're little brother or sister is." She told him. Beel smiled when she mentioned of his younger sibling and gently hugged her bump.

The three of them heard a sniffle and look up to see both Misaki and Oga's mother crying.

"Sorry." Oga's mother started. "I told myself I wouldn't cry, but that was just too cute." She said as more tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Hilda and Oga smiled while Beel continued to celebrate the fact that he was going to be a big brother.

They spent the rest of the morning happily answering all of Beels questions.

* * *

It was later that afternoon. Oga, Hilda and Beel were all in the living room, watching one of Hilda's soaps. Beel was asleep on top of Hilda's bosom and Hilda had her head on a pillow in Oga's lap as she was laying across the couch.

Oga's mother and sister had gone out earlier in the day which left the three of them on their own.

Oga wasn't actually paying attention to the tv, as he still couldn't understand how Hilda or any of the woman of his family could watch these shows with any sort of enthusiasm, so he kept himself busy by playing with the golden locks that were splayed across his lap from Hilda.

As the show entered a commercial break, there was a knock heard from the door. Not wanting to wake Beel up, Oga got up and went to answer the door, placing a pillow under Hilda's head, to replace his lap until he got back.

Oga opened the door to find Alain Delon standing outside the door, surprisingly without Furuichi near by.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Oga-dono, but the council asked that I bring you and Hilda-dono to an urgent meeting immediately." Alain Delon told him.

Oga sighed, he honestly hated attending these meetings, but being parents of baby Beel brought on the responsibilities of being part of the council.

"Alright, I'll go let Hilda know." Oga said as he turned to go back to the living room. Alain Delon followed him into the house, stopping at the entranceway into the living room. Hilda was already sitting up though Beel was still asleep on the couch. Oga had just finished explaining everything to Hilda.

"We need to get dressed first." Was all Hilda said as she walked past Alain Delon and up the stairs followed by Oga. Alain Delon stayed in the living room to watch Beel.

After a few minutes to get dressed, the couple made their way down the stairs. Luckily Misaki had just arrived home so she could watch Beel while they were away. Giving the sleeping baby a kiss they both said their goodbyes to Misaki before they followed Alain Delon back up to their room to transfer into the demon world.

* * *

"All demon contracts should be made through tissue paper!" One of the council members shouted.

Again the council meeting had turned into a shouting match. It always seemed to be over the stupidest things.

Hilda held her head in her hands as her elbows rested in the table. She fought back the headache she could feel was starting From listening to these idiots. Oga sat beside her almost mimicking her, only he was just bored.

"Enough of this, we'll finish this discussion at a later date!" The head man at the end if the table shouted, ceasing the shouting contest. Hilda breathed a sigh of relief as her ear drums could now relax. "Alright now on to the reason we're really here."

"Recently there have been rumours spreading around that the other six families are still looking to over throw the current Demon Lord. For some of the families, these are only rumours, but for others, there may be potential danger." The head of the table stated. "Now, most of you have probably heard about the events involving Solomon. Those were only the beginning of something even bigger. We need to plan in accordance to what the other families are doing and be ready for anything." He said. The whole time he had looked at Hilda and Oga, and the couple knew that most of the other members were looking their way too. The other families would no doubt go after the two of them again so what ever this plan they were going to make was going to revolve around them.

"We will end our discussions for now." The man at the head of the table announced. "You are all dismissed." And with that everyone got up from the table and made their way out of the room.

After leaving the room, Hilda and Oga wondered the halls of the castle. Although Hilda knew this castle inside and out, it always brought upon fond memories whenever she wondered these halls.

They eventually made their way outside of the castle walls and into a meadow that was nearby. Hilda used to always take Beel for walks through this meadow when ever he was fussing as it was calming and peaceful, even for the demon world. Eventually they came to a stop and just listened in silence to the sound of the wind, as it blew through the meadow.

Just as they were about to resume walking, something caught Oga's attention. His movements were a blur as he moved towards Hilda and at the last moment, intercepted a foot aimed for her back. He turned towards the assailant and gave him the coldest glare he could muster before rearing back to punch him full force, but the assailant, dressed in all black with a cloth covering his face, anticipate dot he punch and dodged.

The fight was on as two more masked assailants joined the first and targeted Hilda.

Oga and the first assailant exchanged blows, while Hilda stayed on the defensive, blocking everything the two threw at her. Any doctor would have told her not to fight in her condition but with her life on the line, she had no choice. She blocked a punch aimed for her throat from one assailant. The other one saw this as an opening and jumped, aiming a kick right for her mid section. He knew that if he got a kick in it would be over. As his leg sailed through the air a grin appeared on his face as he anticipated feeling his foot hitting tender flesh but instead his ankle was grabbed by two slim hands.

"You dare."

The assailant look up to see what had caught him and the sight nearly made him shit his pants. Hilda had a hold of his ankle with both of her hands but the look on her face would make even satan shit himself. Her visible eye was glowing emerald-green as she glared bloody murder at him.

Oga looked over when heard Hilda speak and the site froze him on the spot. Hilda was holding one of the assailant by the ankle but that wasn't what stunned him, it was where she was holding it. The foot was barely inches away from her baby bump. It wasn't long before all that Oga could see was red from anger but what puzzled him was not all of it was his. He didn't care as he viciously punched the assailant he was fighting and jumped at the other one who took this opportunity to try to strike Hilda while she was distracted and blocked his punch before kicking him into a nearby tree as Hilda threw the one she had a hold of into the same tree.

The sound of steel plate hitting against itself filled their ears as solders moved between the couple and the assailants, forming a half-moon shape around Hilda and Oga.

Hilda immediately recognized them as castle guards but all that was on her mind her was the need to kill the one who dared to try to harm their child. Hilda lunged forward to move between the solders but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, careful of her bump and held her back.

"Let me go!" Hilda shouted as she clawed at the air towards the one assailant but Oga kept his hold on her.

"Hilda stop." Oga said but she continued to struggle to free herself from his grip.

"Hilda enough!" Oga shouted and Hilda froze, not from the shout but from the image that appeared in her mind. It was of herself, Hecadoths spear through her abdomen, but that wasn't all. The emotions she felt at that moment were not hers. There was anger but what stopped her was the nervousness and fear. She slowly turned to look at Oga, whose head was tilted forward causing his bangs to cover his eye.

"Hilda... please." Oga's grip around her tightened a bit more. "I don't want something like that to happen to you again." He said, his voice cracking just slightly. Hilda could only nod silently, pulling herself into a hug and resting her head on his chest as Oga's arms circled her protectively.

The assailants had fled once the solders from the demon lords army had appeared, but the solders stayed vigilant, keeping a defensive circle around the couple.

"How did you know we were being attacked?" Hilda asked after pulling away from Oga.

"We were given orders to keep an eye on you two, milady." one of the solders said bowing in front of her.

"Who gave you these orders?" Hilda asked.

"Lord Beelzebub III, milady."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always.**

**Please read and Review**

**Till next time.**


End file.
